Bomb Strike Y
Bomb Strike Y is a run-n-gun video game released for the Game Boy Advance on April 7, 2002. As with Bomb Strike X, there are two variations of this game: a Blue version where you play as Tommy and a Red version where you play as Fall. Story Planet Earth was a peaceful place until Jackson and the White Hole Bandits attacked the Striker Base. They planted a machine in the middle of the base as part of Operation Revival when they were spotted by Tommy and Fall. Jackson and the White Hole Bandits expected the two to prevent his plans, so he came prepared by shrinking their Blitzbombers to human size so that they will never pilot them again. Powerless by their modified Blitzbombers, the duo could watch as the White Hole Bandits successfully carry on their Operation Revival. That was when Dr. Uno stepped in a proposed an idea that can allow Tommy and Fall to stop Jackson's plans. He invented the Micro-Converter, which can convert a regular human being into energy for a machine. He urged Tommy and Fall to use this invention to power their respective Blitzbombers, the Shining Eagle and the Type-08D, and control them as usual. Now the duo in mechanical bodies are back in action and prepared to defeat Jackson and the White Hole Bandits and put an end to Operation Revival once and for all. Gameplay The gameplay is the classic Bomb Strike gameplay, defeating enemies in a room-like area. At the beginning of each stage, Dr. Uno informs the player of the objective to clear the stage. The target can include defeating all enemies, receiving the Alterion or other types of objectives. Upon clearing the objective, several portals will open up to transition to the next room. Two different portals can appear: a black and a white. The black one will take the player to a level they have already cleared while the white one takes them to a new area. By completing stages the player increases the clear percentage which can determine the ending. If the player finishes the game with less than 100% they will earn the bad ending. If the player finishes the game with 100%, they will receive the good ending. One new addition to the regular mode is the interactive objects within the stage. Since the heroes' Blitzbombers are of human size, sometimes randomly in a stage a fire hydrant will attempt to malfunction the player or another device will come after them. These objects cannot kill the player but stun them and cause them to lose whatever items they have or move them to a different area on the stage. The board is the only notable good object as it is required in some stages to reach new areas. Worlds *World 1: Draw Town *World 2: Starch Beach *World 3: Bell Factory *World 4: Rail Jungle *World 5: Technical Tower Alterions *Katch *Dask *Twin Katch *Raptorus *Trico *Crustie *Orcane *Herman *Sealizard *Gulps *Roobie *Talon Roobie *Mythical Roobie *Roost Roobie *Green Roobie *Mammo *Hippus *Pegacion *Leechan *Tigerl *Blusaur *Wyvern Roobie *Crust Roobie *Bloops *Hippurtle *Kazenodon *Torterror *Battle Boa *Sky Whale *Spidark Category:Bomb Strike Category:Multisoft Category:Game Boy Advance Games Category:Run & Gun